


(Not) How to Eat a Popsicle

by EmBethMarsh



Series: JayTim Week Summer 2017 [3]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Popsicles, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: Written for JayTim Week 2017, for the prompt Popsicle.Popsicles are a confection in the form of a piece of flavoured ice or ice cream on a stick and should not, under any circumstances, be used to sexually tease somewhere.





	(Not) How to Eat a Popsicle

Jason tensed, pulling at the two lengths of rope leading from either side of the headboard to his wrists. Tim reappeared into the bedroom, carrying a strawberry popsicle. He sat up, as much as the bonds allowed, to get a better view of Tim.

He was still fully clothed compared to Jason who’d been stripped of everything except for the rope around his wrist. It was a simple tactic, perfect for defining their roles and getting each of them into the correct headspace. And whenever Tim was dominating, it was something he loved to employ.

The popsicle, however, was new. Tim settled at the foot of the bed, popsicle in hand. He tapped his popsicle-less hand against Jason’s upper thigh, “Open up.” Jason obliged and Tim knelt between the open legs. Before removing the wrapper, Tim slowly rolled the popsicle from Jason’s knees up to his inner thigh, stopping just shy of his crotch. The same technique was repeated on the other leg before Tim made short work of the wrapper, discarding it onto the floor.

Jason tensed slightly as the popsicle was placed next to his cock; it wasn’t touching any of his skin due to Tim’s firm grip on the stick but it was close that Jason could feel the cold temperature of it, see the condensation rising from it. Tim’s free hand reached for Jason’s cock, giving a few substantial strokes to bring him to full hardness. 

Tim looked between Jason’s member and the popsicle, seeming to really concentrate, as if estimating the size of both. A small bead of melted popsicle drew a long line down the length of the icy treat and over Tim’s fingers. He leant forward, following the trail upwards with his tongue. It was drawn out and overemphasized and so, so close to Jason’s cock; he could feel Tim’s warm breath in comparison to the cool temperature he’d become accustomed to.

Once Tim’s tongue reached the tip of the popsicle, it began to slowly circle the head. Jason watched, enticed as Tim worked his lips around it, sucking the excess melted liquid. He retracted to deftly lick his lips, making prolonged eye contact with Jason.

The ice pop began melting again, a few droplets landing on Jason’s skin. The eye contact broke as Tim leant forward again, lapping at the strawberry flavoured liquid that had began running down Jason’s thigh. This time, the movement was quicker, his tongue drew a long line from Jason’s thigh, back up to his own fingers and then back to the popsicle.

Before it could melt any further, Tim’s lips were on it again, this time faster. He reached the halfway point before bobbing up and down rhythmically. His eyes were closed; he was entirely focussed on his movements until they slowed again and his lips reached the top, then his eyes focussed back on Jason’s. His lips slid back down the popsicle, slowly and more emphasized as he watched Jason’s reaction.

Oh, he could see what Tim was doing, lapping at the popsicle with more vigour than he ever gave when giving Jason a blowjob. Despite knowing exactly what Tim was doing, Jason couldn’t help but buck against Tim’s hand which was still at the base of his cock. It wasn’t moving except for the reverberations from his popsicle blow job. He wanted contact, he wanted that mouth on his cock.

Tim pulled off and gave a quick smirk, feeling the slight way Jason’s hips pushed upwards,  
“You know what I want to hear, say it and my mouth’ll be around you instead of this…” He tapped the tip of the popsicle which was quickly losing it’s shape.

He moved the treat closer to Jason’s cock, still not touching but close enough that when Tim’s lips returned to the popsicle, his cheek would brush against his member. It was touching, at least, but nothing near enough to satisfy him. Tim quickly picked up on that, especially when Jason seemed to twist his hips closer to him, trying to bridge the gap.

“I have a whole box of these…” Tim commented, “...could do this all night.” He returned to the popsicle, eyes back on Jason’s as he slowly moved his head down to the very base of it, his lips closing around the wooden stick at the bottom.

“Fuck…” Jason moaned, when Tim’s speed increased tenfold and he began deepthroating the remainder of the popsicle. The cheek brushed against Jason’s member even faster and he attempted twisting into the touch again. It was useless. He needed those lips around him now. “Fine. You win.” Tim sat up, bringing the popsicle with him. He continued licking at it, waiting for Jason’s defeat.

“Say it.” Tim instructed, running his hand over Jason’s cock as encouragement. Jason bit his lip before conceding,  
“Fine. You won the bet. You managed to dominate me with a popsicle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never used the word 'Popsicle' so much in my entire life. I had to Google what one looked like and, boom, inspiration struck.
> 
> I really had to restrain myself from using 'ice lolly' in case it didn't translate correctly across the pond. Also, I didn't realise 'Popsicle' was a proper noun until afterwards, so excuse the lack of capitalisation.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
